Learning it Backwards
by dobsokks
Summary: Years after the war, mistrust of Slytherins and families who've had connections with dark wizards has reached an all time high. Teddy Lupin attends Hogwarts parentless, forcing a heavy dislike/bias of anyone decked in silver and green. In result, he earns himself the position 'enemy' in the eyes of a certain Slytherin who has like-wise opinions towards Teddy. Teddy/OC. Rating may c
1. Trainride to Tragedy

TeddyL/OC

Midday, Hogwarts train

I staggered through the narrow passage on the train, stumbling every now and then to the lurch of the train before regaining my posture. My unbelievably bulky carry -on kept on hitting my heels relentlessly and my Slytherin house pin was peeking out at me from under the fold of my robe. Too late for turning back now. Taking in a deep breath I began wandering again as the compartment to my right opened and an ilk of giggling girls poured out in a great and unstoppable diffusion.

Dangerously high levels of polyester and estrogen bulldozed me into the compartment opposite (which sadly had not been properly closed) and I collided with someone. A tall Gryffindor someone who happened to already hate my guts.

"Watch yourself," he advised, straightening up and offering me a hand. That was, of course, until he saw that it was me and his hand hastily dropped to his side. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving," I mutter, peering out to see if the corridor was clotted (or even where my carry- on had gotten to).

"Desperate," He clucked, sitting back down next to Henry and Lysander, who echoed his exultant tone, snickering.

"What?" I shot, confused and beyond irritated.

"You always did like to make an entrance. But of course it was just coincidence that you came into our compartment out of all the others," he remarked; doubt dripping from every syllable. His gang of f(r?)iends looked up at me in exasperation as well.

"This is ridiculous," I snapped, leaving, (as if any of my reason would get through their thick heads), but a hand pulled me back.

"No, it's fine, Loveless, You can stay. I think it's cute how you have this hopeless crush on Teddy," Harvey grinned, making me cringe at the nickname Teddy had derived from my surname (Lovelace) as I was wedged in between him and William. I stared coldly across the compartment at Teddy who tossed my glare aside and started on a few Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. My eyes caught Twyford's for a moment then darted away sheepishly.

_ I waited in my compartment for Twyford. He was late and the train had started moving ten minutes ago, but I wasn't bothered; it gave me time to play with the hedgehog pet my parents had got me for my second year at Hogwarts._

_ I heard the door open and started talking, "Hey, look what mum got me. I still have to pick out... Oh..." I trailed off when I had looked to him and saw someone else in our compartment as well._

_ "Err, Spencer, this is Teddy," he said, turning awkwardly._

_ "Hi," he said warmly, stepping forward to shake my hand. He froze, however, when he spotted my Slytherin badge. _

_ "Slytherin?" He said, and I nodded quickly; taking his motionlessly outstretched hand and shaking it. He buried his hand into his coat pockets and turned to Twy and sent him a look that enunciated 'why didn't you tell me?'_

_ "So you're Twyford's friend. He told me he wanted me to meet you," he said, giving me a second look over. _

_ "Yeah, well she's been my friend since we first met on the train last year. If you wanted to you could go back and join the others..." Twyford said uneasily._

_ "No, it's fine. She's your best friend. I'll stay," he said, dismissively, putting a smile back on Twy's face. I narrowed my eyes and surveyed Teddy as well. _

_ My hedgehog nipped at my hands and I went back to giving it attention while Twy and Teddy talked for ten or so minutes before Twyford excused himself to find the food cart._

_ "Your parents got you that? I thought girls liked cute things," he said, offhandedly the second Twy was gone._

_ "What's the matter, scared?" I shot._

_ "Not a chance. You know Twyford told me a little about you. Failed to mention you were a Slytherin, " he said._

_ "I suppose you think that Slytherins are not as good as Gryffindors," I seethed. _

_ "That would be an understatement," he laughed, "Slytherin is a house of cowards and stuck-up brats. Better off a Hufflepuff." (A/N I'm a Hufflepuff myself, so not trying to bash Hufflepuff of anything I really love my house. Puff pride. C:)_

_ The door opened and in came Twyford laden in sweets and cakes. He looked up at me, smiling._

_ "So what did I miss?"_

Harvey was talking to Heather animatedly; hand slackened on my shoulder. I was about to get up and leave when I heard Teddy say, "So how was YOUR summer?"

I froze and looked at Twyford who was shooting Teddy an I-told-you not to go-there look. Obviously Teddy had worked his way into getting Twy to divulge my summer's events. Thanks a lot Twyford Hollsworth Junior.

"Fine," I said, gritting my teeth.

"I heard Preston dumped you," he added, grinning.

"You did, did you?" I stammered.

"-and then asked out Melinda from Ravenclaw on the same day." Teddy said, waiting for a reaction.

"And how was your summer?" I asked, in a futile attempt to change the topic.

"Good, but let's not stray far from the matter at hand. Tell me the details," he said, leaning in with his elbows on his legs as if eager for the gossip.

"Why? Didn't worm it out of Twy yet?" I said, biting back tears. Twyford was not supposed to have given any ounce of information to my biggest enemy. The summer was supposed to be devoid of Teddy; the time I got to spend with Twyford. In school we rarely hung out anymore thanks to Teddy.

_ "What, Lupin?" I growled as he sat down next to me, smiling deviously._

_ "What what? Can't I sit with my favorite Slytherin?" he said, voice dripping in sarcasm._

_ I moved to get up and he snatched my parchment and began reading and correcting it. Stupid top-of-the-class Teddy._

_ "Give it back," I hollered._

_ "What's the magic word?"_

_ I sighed heavily. "Please?"_

_ "Nope, you would have had better luck with accio parchment," he said, waving it above my head. I tried grabbing it and it ripped across the middle._

_ "What did you do?" I yelled. He opened his mouth, an apologetic look on his face, but I cut him off angrily, "You're such an idiot! Well? Are your parents proud now? Grateful to little Teddy for facing the evil Slytherin death-eater-to-be?" I had said all of this in anger and knew it was crossing the line, but I didn't take it back or regret it until I noticed Twyford standing behind Teddy. He had heard everything._

_ He stormed over with a determined look on his face. "Stop it. I could have just fixed this, you didn't have to say all those terrible things. His parents are dead, Spencer. Show a little humanity." He waved his wand and the parchment was as good as before._

_ "I " I started, but Twyford had already walked away._

I know it was stupid and low of me to say all of that, so excuse my childlike playground-warfare stance of 'he started it'. I'm not usually mean to anyone (maybe the first years when they're being annoying or forming clots in the veins that are the Hogwarts hallways), but Teddy pissed me off. And he would enjoy doing it too. Twy forgave me a couple of months later after a lifetime supply of pleading and apologies. But even then, we seldom hung out in school anymore.

He opened his mouth to retort, pure satanic joy on his face, but I stood and took a step forward, punching Teddy in the face so fast that the only thing he could do was put on a look of surprise and take the blow. My fist connected with his nose before I stepped back, admired the result for a moment, and stumbled out of the apartment before I could make things worse.

I found my carry -on by the bathrooms and picked it off the floor. Well if Twyford didn't hate me then, he probably does now.

Teddy's POV

I opened my mouth to say 'how many times have you two broken up? What? Eighth time wasn't the charm?' when she punched me in my face and left. It bled for a bit and I sulked for the rest of the train ride. This wasn't the way I pictured my first day back at Hogwarts. Finally, the train slowed to a halt and I got up.

The start of term feast was comprised of delicious plates of nearly every food you could hope for, but I wasn't paying attention to the food. I had zoned out and hadn't noticed Twyford tugging at my shoulder.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You've been staring for a while now. Just wanted to know if we had lost you," Twy said, grinning as if he knew something I didn't.

I looked back over to where I was staring and recognized Loveless. "Oh..."

"Stop sulking and eat some chicken," he nagged, pushing a platter closer to me.

"I'm not!" I said a little too loudly. "I'm not..." I repeated quieter, "She punched me!"

"Well you kind of deserved it," Twyford said. I disagreed, but pondered his words in my head. Maybe this was why I was such good friends with him. He was shy yet straightforward, in an inconvenient and truthful way.

I stared back at the Slytherin table, choosing not to answer. Someone sat down next to me.

"Obsessed much?" Lysander asked.

"No," I scowled.

"Good, so you won't mind then that her and Preston got back together on the train," he said, taking some rice.

"Again!? But they broke up two weeks ago!" I exclaimed.

"Them and their on again off again relationship... She told me they were through for good," Twyford said, thoughtfully.

"Whatever," I said, taking a sandwich, "It'll make things more interesting." Lysander coughed several times but I could have sworn he had muttered 'obsessed' and 'hormonal'. I pushed him lightly and rolled my eyes. These idiots will be the end of me.


	2. A Likely Tale

**So this may not be the first fanfiction I've ever written, but it's the first one I've ever posted so I've been slightly nervous. Anyways, I hope you like it and um.. heres the next chapter (also I don't own any harry potter characters or harry potter anything, J.K. Rowling does and she's brilliant).**

TLupin/OC

Morning, Slytherin girl's dormitory

My alarm clock beeped angrily from my bedside table and I slapped it silly before it finally quieted down. Not five minutes later, I was bombarded by a wild Cora creature. Cora Fissure; high maintenance friend, not recommended for first time owners.

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY! HERBOLOGY FIRST HOUR THEN DADA! IS THIS GREAT OR WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"Or what; it's double potions afterwards. With the Gryffindors," I mumbled through brushing my teeth, having memorized my schedule, "And didn't we discuss inside voices already?"

She rolled her eyes and started brushing her curly blonde hair with a comb.

We left for breakfast early and sat down next to Preston and the other Slytherins in our year.

"Hey," he said greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled back widely and reached for some rolls.

"Woah, easy now," he said, "Here, let me help you with that." He took three out of the four I had grabbed and moved them to his plate.

Cora shot me a look before buttering her toast.

"So, what do we have first hour?" Preston asked, smiling brightly as he skimmed through the morning post.

"Uh, I have Herbology," I muttered. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't. You were supposed to have that hour free for us to spend together," he said, checking his schedule and looking disappointed.

"Well, yeah, but um, Professor Slughorn agreed that it would be a good idea to take it because its required for a shit-ton of jobs," I said, sticking some toast in my mouth.

"Cute, real cute," he said smiling and getting up. It was insincere however, and left a sort of bitter trace in its wake; his face returning to its repugnant sneer from before when I had first said I was busy first hour.

"What the hell was that?" Cora raged, "He is such a picky, bigoted, and conceited git. And an all around idiot to you."

"But he's hot. And all idiocy aside, he's very charming when he wants to be. Plus, it'll save me any more humiliation with the Gryffindorks. Especially when Preston annihilates Teddy in Quidditch this season."

"Atta Slytherin," Cora chuckled, digging into her pixie puffs.

While going over the syllabus and general lesson plans for Herbology is intriguing and stuff, I was eager to get it over with and on to the next class. We departed for DADA which lifted my mood a bit seeing as we just had the whole lesson to practice and run over all the spells we had learnt the previous year.

"I'm going to run back and get my potions book."

"No silly, just look off of mine! We're going to be late!" Cora insisted.

"We wouldn't have been late if you hadn't decided to revisit breakfast, part deux. How are you going to have room for lunch?" I panted.

We ran down several halls until we finally made it to class. The rest of class was sitting there waiting.

"Care to enlighten us on why you are five minutes late for class?" Slughorn asked. I glared at Cora. "No? Ah, we'll it's the first day back I suppose I'll let you off this time," Slughorn sighed. We smiled gratefully at our head of house and scanned the room for seats.

Simultaneously we ran for the front row and I cursed when Cora sat down swiftly, grinning evilly up at me.

'Bahahahaha' she thought and I rolled my eyes, looking to the seat left in the back. Next to the Gryffindors in the midst of the Teddy gang. Shooting a glare at Cora who returned it with a smile (well she was Slytherin after all), I dragged myself to my seat.

"Hello Loveless," Harvey said.

"Hello," I said wearily, setting down my bag and taking out my quill.

"Have you calmed down? Or are you going to throw another fit?" Harvey snickered.

"I'm sorry I beat Teddy up," I said sweetly, Teddy snorted from the table in front of ours and I continued, "but it certainly worked wonders on his super ego. You could be thanking me."

He sent me a sarcastic smile, "yes, thank you Loveless, the oh-generous one. However will I repay you?"

I rolled my eyes and looked forward, trying to focus on what Slughorn was saying.

"So I heard Preston finally got back together with you after hours of pleading," Harvey jeered.

"Rigggggghhhttt," I said, "and where did you hear this from?"

"Preston told me," he grinned.

"Mmmmhhhmmm," I said, playing along, not paying any attention to the lie Harvey told to get me riled up.

"You don't belie-"

"Now what could be so interesting that you would need to interrupt our lesson to talk about? Care to share? No? Pierce! Switch seats with Lovelace," Slughorn said, starting to get grumpy.

"Sorry, sir. We won't talk anymore," I said, looking over at Henry Pierce, who was sitting in front of me next to Teddy.

"Good, but you still need to switch seats."

I groaned, but moved my stuff up a row to find my new table partner.

"You again," Teddy sneered.

"You don't sound too happy to see me," I said, pretending to be hurt, "Is it because of the transit my fist made to your nose?" I reached to poke his nose and he flinched away, growling.

"Geez, Spencer, can you keep your hands off me for five minutes?" he snarled. I laughed at the outrageous statement before catching Slughorn's eye and shutting up before I got myself a detention.

'As if I would need to control myself. The only control I need is for my urge to punch you every time I look your way,' I wrote on my parchment.

'You're a wimpy puncher.'

'Your face says otherwise. What do you tell the girls you flirt with? That you braved the giant squid?'

'The girls I flirt with? I think you mean the girls who fawn over me.'

I roll my eyes. 'Who are these girls? Moaning Myrtle? Or are they imaginary?'

'Ew. No. You're an idiot.'

'No one asked for your opinion, meathead. Go get the ingredients from the cabinet. And move your book over. I have bad eyesight and don't have my book with me.'

'You don't have a book? That's too bad, you can borrow one from one of my imaginary girlfriends. After all, they're your invention.'

I sighed, getting up to retrieve wormwood and myrtlap from the cabinets. When I returned, Teddy was eyeing my bag suspiciously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Uh, you forgot the rosemary. And bat spleens." Rosemary? Huh, I thought I had gotten everything. I moved back to the cabinet, and not twenty seconds later, I heard a holler from Teddy.

"What the hell?" I yelled, after. Seeing my bag spilled open, Teddy clutching his hand, and Portia peaking her head out from my bad, frightened.

"You bring your porcupine to class?" Teddy snarled, getting a couple drops of blood on my paper.

"She's a hedgehog."

"I don't bloody care! Look what she did to me!"

"Look what she did to you? You go through my bag without even asking and scare my hedgehog and you are reprimanding me?" The whole class was staring now.

"Mr. Lupin, shall I send you to Madame Pomfrey to get your hand looked at?" Professor Slughorn called from the front of the room.

"Hand? They should get your brain looked at," I fumed.

Teddy ignored my helpful suggestion. "No I'll be fine." I scooped up Portia and Teddy glared at the pair of us. "And maybe Spencer shouldn't be allowed to bring pets to class anymore."

"You heard him, Spencer. It is probably not the best idea to bring your little friend. Today was an accident, lets just make sure it never happens again," Slughorn said, nodding. Teddy smiled at Slughorn, who smiled back.

"I hate you," I muttered, sitting back down.

"Well I hate both of you."

"You got blood all over my stuff."

"Good," he said, passively.

"My hedgehog won."

"Your hedgehog played dirty. Very Slytherin of it."

"You're a jerk; you went through my bag."

"It moved! I just wanted to see why!" He said defensively.

"How Gryffindor of you," I mimicked curtly, turning away.

He fumed for the rest of the lesson, messing up on the potion we were supposed to be making and blaming me and my hedgehog for getting him so mad, hence distracted.

"Well then, class-" Slughorn started dismissively, but I was already out of the door, hoping Cora would take my things for me. I heard Teddy behind me. 'Shit.' He was faster, but I had a head start. If only I could make it back to the girls bathroom or something. WHAM. Had this boy ever heard of brakes? I toppled to the ground and got up again to escape, but Teddy held my wrist tightly.

"You're so annoying," he growled, pushing me to the wall.

"Ouch!" I cried out (more out of habit than anything else) and he stopped for a moment, wondering if he had really pushed me that hard. His hesitation allowed me to punch him in his jaw and slipping out from under his arms, clutching my hand.

I laughed, turning back to look, but this was a mistake, for he soon steadied himself and grabbed me. This time it DID hurt when he pushed me into the wall. Pinning me there, he tried to say something, but I elbowed his arm hard. He dug his hands into my side and I yelped. This could have gone on for some time if it hadn't been for Argus Filch rounding the corner.

We sprang apart and Filch smirked. "Hormonal students! Inappropriate behavior in the hallway!"

"What? NO! EW!"

"Yeah! You have it all wrong! I was just-"

"Assaulting me," I snapped. He glared at me.

"A likely tale," said Filch, absolutely beaming. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, teeth showcased in a beautiful yellow-orange display. "Detention!" He sang. I hung my head and kept silent. First day back and I have detention with Teddy Lupin. It's not even fourth hour yet. That's just sad.


	3. The Quidditch Mess

TLupin/OC

Supper time, great hall

"Detention with Teddy? What for? What did you two do?" Jules asked. I go a deep shade of red and don't answer.

"Oh my god tell me!" Cora said. I shook my head. "Good friends don't keep secrets," she pouted. LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY BEFORE THE PITY EYES COME ON! Nope... Too late.

"Ummm... PDA.." I murmur.

"WHAT? You have a boyfriend, Spencer!" Jules practically yells, making many people look over in curiosity.

"Nothing happened. He was assaulting me and Filch mistook it as... ... ..."

Cora started laughing. It was loud and continuous and made many of our fellow Slytherins get up from our table and leave. BAHAHAHAHAHA. SO FUNNY. I CAN HARDLY BREATHE FOR LAUGHING. Not.

"When is your detention?" Jules asked.

"This evening at seven with Professor Longbottom. Lucky me," I said unenthusiastically.

"It's a date!" Cora stated, happily. I glared at her, causing her to giggle. I really need to work on my glare.

When seven came, I was waiting patiently beside a row of budding yellow sprouts that were whispering nonsense at me. Teddy was late, but it didn't matter; he was head boy and most of the teachers loved him, especially Professor Longbottom.

"Sorry I'm late, professor! I had a Quidditch tryout to cancel," he said, walking in.

"On the first day of school? What? Looking to start early? Pfffft, well you'll need it," I mumbled.

"Yes, well I'm glad you're both here, regardless the circumstances," Longbottom said, "you'll be uprooting these." He gestured to the yellow sprouts and then handed us both gloves and a large pail.

I grabbed them hastily and dragged the pail along with me to the other side of the row, but Teddy followed stubbornly. "Go away!" I snapped.

"No, I need the pail."

"Go ask Longbottom for another one! You're his favorite student!" I sighed, exasperated.

"No, you go! It was your idea. I'm using this one. If you're so set on having two then you go get them," he said, picking out a couple of sprouts and tossing them in.

Remaining quiet for now, I joined in with the task of picking out the annoying chattering sprouts.

They had long thin roots, so it was difficult at first. Teddy was busy as well; both of us working hard and ignoring each other.

Perhaps this detention would go by quickly after all.

Teddy's POV

Pulling out several more sprouts, I tossed her a sideways look. She was working determinately and yanking furiously at a deceptively weedy looking sprout.

"Stand aside," I said, after letting out a sigh. She shuffled to the left and I took her place, pulling out the yellow annoyance.

"Uh, thanks," she said softly, uncertainty tainting her voice.

"Wow, manners. You don't see that everyday from Spencer Lovelace," I chuckled.

She looked daggers at me and I smiled. The way she thought she was tough like a chihuahua that thinks it has the condescending presence of a vicious Doberman was strangely endearing. What? I shook my head. The insanity these sprouts have been whispering must have gotten to my head.

I looked back over to see Spencer staring questioningly.

"Oh, um, it's nothing. Just thinking about the assignment from transfiguration," I lied. She nodded, looking back down at the sprouts as if she would rather stab herself with gardening shears.

"How-" she started, but stopped and looked out the window. "What was that?"

Tilting my head towards the window, I heard it too. Giggling could be heard from right outside the window. I saw two heads bobbing from just above the window sill.

"CORA! JULES!" Spencer hissed loudly, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Uh, checking up of course. Seeing if one of you had killed the other yet," Jules said, as if it were obvious.

"You had nothing to worry about," Spencer laughed, "If that were to happen, I'd make sure to hide the body and come up with a clever excuse."

I coughed disapprovingly. "Like you could take me."

"Do I hear a challenge?"

"No, you're a girl. It'd be humiliating. You'd only embarrass yourself."

"Eeeeep!" Jules squealed. Behind her were Harvey, Henry, and a pitiful looking Twyford; they must have dragged him here.

"What are you people doing here?" Jules snapped.

"Nothing! Just seeing how Teddy is faring. For all we know Loveless could be beating him to a bloody pulp," Henry snapped back. I glared at the look of victory on Spencer's face.

"Shut up, Henry, if Longbottom hears us- I started.

"Don't worry, we're just here to help! Look!" Harvey grinned, flocking his wand at the sprouts and making them pluck themselves out of the ground and march into the pail.

"Impressive," Longbottom said.

"Thanks, Professor," Harvey said, without thinking. A second later, his proud smile dropped. "Shit.

Extra pails and gardening gloves were brought out and the group reluctantly started picking at the shrubs.

"We never did anything!" Jules moaned. The guys themselves were still grumbling about being caught.

"Well you never stopped us. Karma," Henry pointed out. Jules smacked the back of his head forcefully.

By the end of the day, our pail was filled and the sprouts' whispers had been quelled.

"Ughh it's late..." Cora groaned.

The mob walked up to the castle, forgetting to be rude to one another. Then again, there wasn't much to be said in the first place, only to agree with the injustice of Professor Longbottom. Normally he probably would have let us off easier but he seemed rather against our miscreant behavior on the first day.

"Goodnight!" Spencer said more to Twyford than anybody else.

"Yup, go get your beauty sleep you look like you really need it," I said, smirking. She put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to retaliate, but she was already being dragged along the other way to her common room by her two friends.

Spencer's POV

"Let go!" I yelled, "I can walk perfectly fine on my own! You didn't need to drag me away!"

"And if we had let you stay," Cora said slowly, "then you would've been arguing with him all night and we'd have tired, grumpy Spencer tomorrow."

"Yeah, really Spencer, you honestly can't seem to get enough of him," Jules voiced.

"What? How can you even say that? I- this morning- but I don't," Spencer stammered, upset.

"Like, can't you just ignore him?" Jules continued.

"Um, Jules," Cora started, standing there.

"Stay out of this one, Cora. You always agree with her," Jules snapped. She stood still for a moment. "Just... Never mind." She quickened her pace, rounding the corner before we could make a single step.

"Damn. Does everyone think this?" I murmured.

"Of course not! You hate him! Jules is just PMSing as per usual. She does this sometimes, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It doesn't help either that she had a date with someone and was held up by getting caught by Longbottom," Cora said, reassuredly.

"What? A date? With who?" I asked, surprised.

"She wouldn't tell me," Cora said, rolling her eyes.

Upon entering the common room, we ran head long into Preston, who insisted he had a book he had to return to the library. He exited the portrait hole, scurrying out of sight.

When we reached the girl's dormitories, Jules was nowhere to be seen. Her bed was empty and her bag lay there in her stead. My head sunk softly into my pillows and I began dozing off to Cora's rhythmic snoring.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Cora yelled and I opened my eyes and saw her face staring deranged from the side of my bed, toppling over and landing on the floor. "Quidditch tryouts today!"

"You're trying out again?" I moaned and Cora pulled me off the ground.

"Yes! And this year I'll have my lucky charm with me. Everything is going to be perfect!" she said, wistfully, dangling a shiny glinting medallion in front of her face.

We walked past the Great Hall and scurried down to the Quidditch pitch. The warm Saturday breeze swept across the grounds to training where a flock of people had gathered.

"Jesus! That's got to be our whole house!" Cora said, aghast.

"I don't think so," I said, concerned, "Something is definitely going on. Lets hurry up and get a better look."

When we arrived, we were greeted by a sea of green and scarlet. Tension hung heavy in the air while we made our way to Preston.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The incompetent fool, Harvey, arranged his tryouts on the same day as ours," Preston fumed.

"How about we just share the pitch?" Cora suggested.

"No. I booked the field for today!" Preston said, indignant, watching Harvey walk over.

"We are playing here today. We already had to reschedule once!" Harvey said, with as much civility as he could muster.

"There's not enough room!" Preston argued.

"There'd be plenty of room is we tried each position out at a time with one team on one side and one on the other," Harvey compromised.

"No! This field is booked!" Preston spat.

"Just let them do tryouts," I said warily. Preston shot me a glare before walking away with a curt "fine".

With the Gryffindor team on one side, and the Slytherin team on the other, tryouts had begun. It was actually quite useful. When Slytherin was trying out its chasers, the Gryffindors tried out their keepers. Most of my time was spent in the sidelines, watching as Cora waited to be called up. I pulled out a wrapper, watching the seekers-to-be's walk off the field and Preston look up from his clipboard.

"Beaters!" Preston called out. Cora shot up, sent me and uneasy look, and ran over to where the others had gathered.

My personal opinion was that Cora had done the best; being able to pack a mean swing at the bludger when it came whizzing by. Unfortunately enough, it had been redirected at Preston who just barely escaped; only getting grazed in the arm.

"That'll be enough," he wheezed, returning to the ground with the rest of the beaters following close behind. My eyebrows furrowed. Where was Cora? I looked up into the sky and saw her frozen, with a look of fear etched into her face.

"Preston! Go up and help Cora, something's going on up there," I said.

"No, why don't you go up. I'm not your slave. She's fine, but if you're worried, here's a broom," Pres said, barely sparing Cora a glance; he was too busy talking to a girl a year younger than us who had tried out as chaser. He turned away and continued speaking to the giggling blonde.

I stared at them for a moment, heard Cora shriek, and grabbed the broom, somehow managing to kick off the ground. (A/N no it's not a dementor, her eyesight isn't bad enough to miss a hulking black soul-sucking figure)

A spot of blue hung tightly to one of the twigs of her broom as she raced around in circles. I could hear the people below laugh, and chanced a quick look down to see Preston among them.

"Wait Cora-hold-" and then I saw it. An electric blue pixie. Normally I would have seen it as just a nuisance, but I had known Cora long enough to recall her being deathly allergic to their bite. Just a little closer, I urged, sending myself forwards. I couldn't quite get close enough to aim without hitting Cora, and didn't dare guess at what the incantation was for fear of botching my stalwart rescue mission.

Finally she swerved around to shake the cretin off, coming my way, and I stopped, aimed, and shouted, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" It froze in midair; a devious smile etched into its face.

Cora, from what I could see, apart from looking relieved, stared open mouthed at me.

"What?" I yelled over at her, dumbfounded. Then, I looked around and the realization that I was about a bajillion feet in the air hit me. Every muscle in my body froze as I clutched at my broom tightly. I felt my fingers loosen and tighten quickly on my broom as I began to feel light headed before I realized that without them it would be near impossible to hold on. I slid sideways a little. Okay, I slid sideways a lot.

Cora yelled, I looked down at the ground far below meekly, before shutting my eyes in anticipation. The wind made my broom swerve rightward and I grasped my broom feebly as I tried to keep my body from sliding further off the broom. I tried flying lower, but my broom wouldn't listen. It jerked forward at a slightly downcast angle. If I could only make it to a spectator stand before my legs gave way to the violent shaking that had over taken them.

Cora had flown down to try and acquire Preston's attention while he led a group of eager chasers. I flew slowly towards the Ravenclaw stands, almost sighing with relief as I was nearly there. That was, until a group of chasers flew around me. It was like a stampede, and I was the helpless flower in the midst of it all; sure to be trodden upon in a distasteful end.

When I opened my eyes again I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked around and found myself sighing with relief as he slowly guided me to the ground.

One of my hands had been set around him and the other was wound tightly to his robes. Preston wavered over his group of chasers, looking furious. He sped over to us as we touched down on the ground.

"Excuse me-" Preston started angrily.

"You're excused," Teddy cut in, dismissively.

Preston went red and his usually charming demeanor soured, face contorting in an ugly glare. "That's my girlfriend. I'll take her from here." He grabbed my other and gave me a large tug.

"Didn't act like it five minutes ago. I wonder if she knows," Teddy growled. Preston released me as if he had been burned.

"What?" I inquired. What is Teddy talking about?

"Just leave. Now. Before you embarrass yourself," Teddy snarled.

"Teddy," I said, uneasily. He visibly calmed down and looked away. He was still frighteningly angry, but now not violently so. "Pres," I began, "I'll be fine. See you later?" I wanted to ask Teddy what he had meant, but knew it might be embarrassing to ask in front of Preston. Who knew what it was? A special condition or... surprise? Or was it something really bad?

Preston left, frustrated and yelling at several people waiting to tryout for the team. I turned back to Teddy.

"Tell me everything," I demanded, and he looked down at me, blinking.


	4. Learning it Backwards

TeddyL/OC

Slytherin Common Room

I ran into the common room and Cora stood up from her armchair, following close behind.

I was beyond upset. How could he do this? He had really pushed his boundaries this time. I hated him. How could I expect him to be anything more than considerate of my feelings?

Falling into the comfort of my bed and hugging my pillow, Cora sits down on her bed and waits for me to speak.

"He," I began angrily.

"He?" she asked.

"Teddy," I said, disgusted just from just saying the name, "said Preston is snogging girls behind my back."

"And? It could be true. Why does it matter?" Cora said, concerned.

I fell backwards, letting my head hit the sheets. "It shouldn't. It just.. annoys me how much he has tried to hurt me. He was waiting, when he told me. For my reaction, I mean. He's gotten round with millions of tricks and he ran out of things to do so he got creative. He's good at that. And now he's reached an all time low. I've talked to Preston. He seems disgusted that I would even suggest he would do that."

"But he helped you," Cora said, as confused as I was. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the regret. I had probably done the wrong thing, made the wrong assumptions. I had been surprised and had reacted angrily. Perhaps I should apologise. No, we hate each other anyways, and he was probably overjoyed to be the one to tell me the news. News? Maybe he heard it somewhere and thought it was true. I would have noticed if Preston was...

"Speaking of help, thanks. It was all my fault anyways. My medallion... See? Pixies like shiny things! It attracted the little demon and.. Well, pffft, guess it wasn't very lucky," Cora laughed. A second later, her reassuring snores filled the room. I sat back up and Jules walked in.

"Oh hey!" she said, cheerily.

"Hey! What's got you so smiley and happy?" I said, smiling as well. Her bounciness was rubbing off on me.

"Oh, well... Let's see... There's this guy. Nope, not telling you who. I might just reveal him to you guys at the Halloween dance. Anyways, he's just so nice and romantic. And good looking. God, he's just perfect!" Jules gushed, "He took me on the best date ever. We went out by the lake and he told me he loved me and... We talked about all the problems he has in his life..."

She trailed off and I wondered if I could ever be as much in love as she was. Of course, the whole thing was a little too cheesy for my liking, but she seemed like she was in another world. Her smile had flickered away near the end though, and she looked up at me confusedly.

"Uh, I'm going to sleep," she said, hesitantly before jumping into bed.

Teddy's POV

I hit the desk and sent a number of first years scurrying away.

"To be fair that's kind of a hard thing to take in," Twy offered, consolingly.

"Hard to take in? He is a cheating jerk!" I yelled.

*"Tell me everything," she demanded, and I blinked several times. She really wanted to talk about this... Now? I puffed out my cheeks and sent her a long look.

"Preston's cheating on you. He's pretty much snogging half the girls in our year," I explained. I stood there, watching her face for emotion. There wasn't any. Then, anger. I had expected this part, but not what came next.

"And you honestly expect me to believe you?" she shot, giving me a contemptuous glare.

"What? Yes I expect you to believe this! If you don't, you're a fool," I blurted out.

"Well thanks for helping me on the pitch, but I don't think you have any idea what you're talking about with Preston and I," she said, flatly, walking away.

"No, wait!" I yelled, running after her and grabbing her arm, "Why is it so hard to believe that he is a slimy git who doesn't think twice about hurting you to meet his own ends?"

"Well what about you? You fit the description as well. Why should I trust you over my boyfriend?" She said, gritting her teeth.

I stumbled for a moment and stopped, running my hand through my hair and watching her retreating back. "Fine! The two of you deserve each other anyways!" I yelled. She ignored me and kept on walking, at which point I wanted to punch something*

"Teddy, maybe if you tried talking to her again-" Twy started.

"I am not talking to that woman again. I was trying to help her and she accused me of lying," I said, bitter.

"How did you know anyways?" Twyford asked.

"Oh, I was out late patrolling the corridors," Teddy said, rubbing his temple, "And I caught him and some girl from our house snogging. Lindsey, I think it was. Disgusting. In the end I gave Preston two weeks of detention that he now needs to do with Professor Vector."

"Hmmm... I see you've been abusing your head boy privileges to no end," Twy chuckled, "But at least he got punished, right? And Spencer will come around."

"Urghn, why did I have to tell her? I should have just minded my own business. She was right! I'm her enemy and will probably stay that way," I said bitterly, running my hand through my hair frustratedly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Twyford looked at me pitifully and got up to change into his pyjamas. The door swung open and Harvey accompanied by Henry walked in.

"Hey! What's going on?" Harvey said in a boisterous spirit.

"Ah, nothing. I have to get to the prefects/head meeting," I groaned, remembering suddenly. Bidding them farewell, I made my way down to the fourth floor and greeted a group of tired, too-old-for-their-age students.

When the meeting was over. I returned to the Gryffindor dorms to find Harvey and Twy passed out on their beds while Henry sat around a half finished game of gobstones.

"How was the meeting?" Henry asked.

"Great, we decided on an agreeable colour scheme, music, and entertainment for the Halloween dance," I answered.

"Awesome! This is going to be so cool!" he exclaimed.

"For fifth, sixth, and seventh years at least. The younger ones aren't allowed unless they're someone's date," I grinned.

I rolled up the covers and blew out the lamp on my bed-side table.

"Wake up!" Harvey said, snapping his fingers a'fore my face. With a jolt, I straightened up and looked around.

"What?" I hollered.

"You were almost face-planting in your cereal, mate," he answered coolly. I looked down. Oh yeah, I had quite forgotten about that.

"So who will you be taking to the Halloween dance?" he asked.

"Don't know, you?" I reply, staring down my bowl of cereal.

"I think I might ask out Cora," Harvey said, thoughtfully.

"But she's a Slytherin," Henry added in.

Harvey shrugged. "Well she doesn't act Slytherin and she's good looking. And her family comes from a small, lesser known pureblood line that has had no connection with dark wizards..."

"Staaaalllkkkkeeeerr," Henry commented, grinning ear to ear.

"Shut up," Harvey said, but he was grinning as well.

Spencer's POV

"Halloween dance is only two Saturdays away!" Jules screamed, pointing to the Slytherin common room's public announcement board. Jules was mad with joy; screaming things about dresses, haircuts, and pedicures. Me and Cora left quickly. Knowing Jules, she'd rant about the dance all day. Anyways, Preston was announcing the tryout outcomes today and Cora was too nervous to be worrying about the dance as well.

We approached Preston apprehensively and he looked up from his clipboard.

"What?" he asked, still strained from the abandonment and later accusation I had placed so tastelessly the other day.

"Oh, uh, we just came to see the tryout listings," I said. He nodded, handing me the clipboard. My eyes ran down the list, and again and again. I checked the beater section again. Cora wasn't there.

"Cora was easily the best beater. These others... They're second years!" I sputtered.

"I nearly got killed by that one bludger she hit! Not to mention her going haywire afterwards," Preston said defensively.

"That was just one time. The others were no better. And the only reason she was like that was because of the pixie and she's allergic. So that's not going to happen again," I protested.

"Look, I'm sorry Spencer, but the other beaters already know. I can't tell them I've just changed my mind or something. The good news is Cora can be like an... An understudy!" Preston said, sympathetically.

"It's fine, Spencer, I can always try again next year!" she said, not portraying any sign of sadness.

"Well... Alright then..." We traipsed awkwardly back to our table and sat down next to Jules and two of her friends.

"What's with the long face?" I asked, for Jules looked absolutely distraught.

"The guy I- hic- like is going with -hic- this total -hic- bitch," she stammered. Then, she got up without finishing her owl-o's which were getting pretty soggy anyways. I can only assume the matter was Halloween dance related.

"Who?" I inquired at her retreating figure. She didn't look back and I turned to exchange a look with Cora that agreed with her confused shrug.

Finishing up, we stood to go to our common room to do Monday's homework (which wasn't much) and perhaps waste our time playing wizarding chess or dung bombs.

Exiting the Great Hall, I looked up the see Teddy. "Actually, Cora, I'll catch up to you later..."

"Hello Teddy," I said, stepping out in front of him as he walked by.

"What is it now, Loveless? Come to reprimand me again?" he snarled.

"Hmmm lacks cheer. You need to put more effort into your greetings," I said automatically. He rolled his eyes and walked past me, entering the Great Hall.

"No wait! Lupin! That's not what I meant to say! Wait!" I said, following after him; I had meant to apologise after all. He seated himself at the Gryffindor table and, after a moment of stealing myself to go, sat down next to him. He looked surprised, but continued maple-syrupping his pancakes.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said quietly, glaring back at the Gryffindorks who were staring at me with disparaging (and utterly rude) expressions on their butt ugly faces.

"Yeah, me too," he said, taking a bite of his food, not looking at me.

"Well... Is there anything I can do?" I asked anxiously. He still didn't look at me.

"Yeah, pass the cream," he said, sliding another pancake onto his plate. I did as he asked and he continued eating. 'GODDAMMIT LOOK AT ME I'M TRYING TO APOLOGISE!' I screamed in my head, but what came out was, "Err, is that all?"

He gave a noncommittal jerk of the head before getting up and leaving. What just happened? I stole a piece of toast off the Gryffindor table before running after him.

"TEDDY!" I scream, and Professor Mcgonagall looked up from her seat of headmistress disapprovingly.

Finally catching up to him in the corridor leading to the library, I put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him stop and to my surprise he halts abruptly and turns around. It takes about five seconds for me to register what's happening. Teddy has his arms wrapped around me while I'm... sort of complying to the kiss; a language of the lips. My toast drops to the floor. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

/A/N So like... Yeah that happened. Before Teddy was kind of in the confusion of liking Spencer and just realising it and also confused by what was going on with the whole Preston thing. I hope that was clear enough but I'm not too sure./


	5. Running in Circles

TeddyL/OC

The next day, Herbology

I groaned and racked my head for answers. Nope. None. I stared at the board, not making sense of any of it. I chanced a glance at Teddy and saw confusion plastered on his face as well.

At least we were spared any awkwardness from last night. We had heard voices of chattering students resounding down the hall and had fled. I presume I'm speaking for both of us when I say none of us had anything to say.

Cora had probably noticed something. She keeps sending me sideways looks. Everyone is sending me the looks. Paranoia maybe? No. It's never paranoia when you want it to be.

Teddy's P. O. V.

I looked back over at Spencer. Her foot was vibrating dangerously and she was looking at the others students as if she were trying to identify a certain person in the crowd. She looked borderline mental as she continued her nervous performance.

Way to be under the radar. She glanced at me for the fifteenth time since entering the room. I needed to do something. Class was dismissed and I made my way over to her trying hard not to betray my feelings.

"We need to talk," I growled as if nothing had happened. As if I still thought of us as enemies.

"There's nothing to tal-" she started before I yanked her out of her seat and dragged her away from her friends and down several halls.

"I tried to talk to you this morning," I said, frustrated.

"I know," she mumbled, annoyed. I was beginning to think things would not go as smoothly as I'd thought.

"And?" I prodded, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Pretend it never happened?" She offered hopefully.

"Right," I said stoutly, trying hard not to let the disappointment show. "And I'm glad we're in agreement of this matter. See, I just wanted to spare you the embarrassment. I must have been insane when I took that dare."

"Dare?" she stammered.

"Yeah, between me and Harvey. What, you didn't think I'd actually have no motive behind that?" I lied through my teeth, "You're a Slytherin, Loveless. As if that were ever going to happen."

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Yeah, totally, no. You're too in love with yourself," I agreed, forcing a chuckle. I wanted to leave. Please, Merlin, let me leave. "I have to go. I've already had more than my average dose of Teddy and I'm staring to feel your inner idiot pounding against my head; begging entry to contaminate my mind."

His usual sneer crept onto his face as he turned to leave. Back turned, I dropped the smile and headed for the Slytherin common room. Preston was the first person I saw. He was leafing through his potions book, wand tucked behind his ear. He looked so peaceful. Too bad I was feeling so guilty I could barely look, let alone talk to him.

Before I could hurry past him to the girl's dormitories, he looked up and smiled, beckoning me over. I obliged, reluctantly, cursing my terrible luck. Thanks a lot, Teddy, for screwing up my life over a dare.

Preston sat me on his lap and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It's been better," I sigh. "Yours?"

"Perfect now that your here," he murmured, giving me another kiss. I kissed him back lightly and felt his hand wrap around me.

"Ahem," someone coughed from behind me. I looked over to see Jules. "Spencer you promised me we would hang out today. Not just me, but Cora. I can't believe you forgot," she said, tugging on my robes to get up. My forehead wrinkled.

"What? Are you sure? But I don't remember..." I say quietly, searching my head for any memory of this.

"Well come on! We're going to the library!" she snapped, impatiently.

"Well, I'll see you later," I sighed, and he planted one last parting kiss on my lips before I got up and followed Jules out of the common room.

"What are we going to do in the library?" I asked, shuffling behind Jules.

"Be patient!" she snapped happily. When we got there we found Cora sitting at a table alone. On our way there we crossed paths with Harvey. Hey gave an unusually civil nod of the head before exiting the library.

"Hey!" I greeted, "Sorry I forgot about today! It entirely slipped my mind."

"Huh? What? Are we doing something today?" she asked, confused. I turned to Jules suspiciously.

"Why are we here, then, Jules?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the dance is next Saturday so..." she chirped, and Cora and I exchanged doomed glances. Now we had to endure Jules' pre-ball preparations and talk of dresses and the likes.

"Hogsmeade," Jules finished, and Cora and I nodded quickly to cover our blanking out on her whole talk. Whatever, we would compare notes later.

"Hogsmeade, huh, sounds fun," I say smiling.

"WRONG! We will be busy the whole time. Dress shopping. Then shoe shopping to go along with the dresses. And afterwards make-up and hair accessories. And then after that-" Jules said passionately.

"Alright then," Cora said forcefully, smiling, "Well seeing as you have the next hour off and we have care of magical creatures, goodbye." Jules shrugged and flipped through the pages of her dress catalogue, circling one every now and then.

O.o.o(One day later, end of Hogsmeade Trip)o.o.O

"Hrah! Finally!" Cora yelled, hauling her bags of purchased items up the last steps. I, myself, had difficulties with my bags, but said nothing. Jules was far ahead. I quickly acknowledged her as the victor of this cruel struggle.

"So... What dress did you get?" Preston asked snaking his arm around me to help me with my bags.

"Why don't you wait and see?" I laughed, taking the bags back from him before he could sneak a peek at my dress.

"Preston, why don't you help me with these for a second," Jules asked.

Preston hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and taking her bags, walking ahead of us to enter the common room.

"Okay," Jules sang softly, "Now we just have to find Cora and I a date."

"No thanks," Cora coughed, moving forward into the common room as well. Jules narrowed her eyes and followed, leaving me in the hall by myself.

The girl's dormitories were packed as all of us got ready for the ball. Dresses and hair clips were strewn absolutely everywhere in a subtle calamity of girly-ness.

Jules had her hair up in a gorgeous braided halo and Cora let her hair "be free"as she put it only applying to cute turquoise hair clips to her right side. I curled my hair slightly and let it down (against Jules' protests). She thought it would look nice in a bun. I, on the other hand, knew that though Jules was probably right, I'd be conscious of it all night (is it going to fall, loosen, etc). Or it would usually end up too tight and positively scalping me.

Jules had a witch dress on. It was stunningly spooky with little glittery spiders sewn on the back where the dress was laced up. She looked like Halloween royalty.

Cora a candy-blue dress with a slight trail that only just reached the ground. She looked amazing.

I zipped up my lace dress. The sleeves stopped at my wrists and the hem just above my knees. It would have been pure white if not for the stain of red I had added to look like blood. I was supposed to be some sort of creepy doll (with my giant skin-tone-pink bow and everything). All in all we could not have been happier and apparently Preston could not have been either.

When he saw us, his jaw dropped. "I wish I looked as good as you," he half-joked.

I snorted (yes, not quite lady-like, I know. But this is the twenty first century and you shouldn't pay much attention to lapses like these). "Au contraire, I think you'd pull off wearing this dress better than I ever will," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and they caught on Jules. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with her. You?" he joked.

"Oh, give me a break!" I scoffed, laughing, "Jules can't leave me. We need her!" Cora and I pulled her into a bone-crunching hug.

"Aw guys that's sweet, but you're ruining my make-up," she cooed, "Meet you all later, I have to find my date."

"Date? Is this the one you've been talking about?" I ask.

"No, that guy was too hung up on some other chick," she laughed viciously. She disappeared into the crowd a couple seconds later.

"Cora," a voice said and I jumped and spun around in sync with Cora. I looked up to see Harvey.

"What do you want with her?" I growled, protectively.

"Why, she's my date." My jaw hit the floor.

"Erm, I was going to tell you it just slipped my mind," Cora added, quickly.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" I asked. Silence... "No way! I was the only one who didn't know?" I pouted.

"Don't be such a baby," Cora teased.

"Fine-" I sighed, in playful exasperation, "But this means he has to be nice to me from now on."

"YAY!" Cora squealed.

"No promises," Harvey said, almost inaudible. I scoff. Honestly, Harvey hadn't been acting to bad lately; no doubt sucking up and weakening my clear voice of logic that screamed 'Gryffindor'.

AND ALSO NO WONDER CORA WAS VISITING THE LIBRARY SO OFTEN! She knew I avoided that place like the plague! Those sneaky little toads. There was a tap on my shoulder and I spun around slightly annoyed, about to tell them to leave me alone. Instead, I found Jules with her date.

"TEDDY!" I nearly yelled. Scratch the nearly and add 'in their faces' and we have an accurate occurrence.

/A/N So I'm really excited for the next chapter because a lot of stuff happens and I don't even know what I'm doing with this story but... If you paid attention to minor details you know where I'm thinking about heading. /


	6. Just a Game

TLupin/OC

They stared back at me in shock, then Teddy smirked and led Jules onto the dance floor. I turned to Preston and found a look on his face that mirrored mine; one closely resembling constipation. I quickly wiped the look off my face and scanned the room. Two snakes with two Gryffindor kittens?

I faintly heard Preston murmur something about going to get drinks as my feet were planted in place. My head was still spinning. So I had kiss- no he had kissed me on a dare then asked out my best friend when he hates snakes. Guess this must be another dare. I grit my teeth. That jerk.

I manage to push through the crowd of teenagers and get through to Jules but when I got there, I didn't know what to do. Should I talk to him or Jules? I mean, it's too noisy here. So in the end, I just stood there awkwardly staring at the two of them dancing.

"Hey, Loveless, why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," he said, smirking. That did it.

"Teddy, I really need to talk to you," I leer.

"Sorry, the grown-ups are in the middle of something," he said, turning back to continue dancing with Jules. I growled, grabbing the front of his robes and trying to pull him out away from the Halloween dance. Luckily, he obliged and I didn't have to be made to look like a fool (as I wouldn't have been able to move him if he had resisted).

"What is it now, Loveless?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spat.

"Jealous?" Teddy smirked.

"More like wondering if this is another one of your dares," I shot at him, crossly. I continued my rant with forceful ferocity, "Jules and I have been friends since we met on the train and she's my best friend alongside Cora and- wait! Is Cora Harvey's dare? I don't care if you're head boy, Teddy, you can't get away with turning my friends into a game-"

"Stop blaming everything on me! There were never any dares! Why do I always have to be the bad guy? Maybe years ago, but right now you're just blaming me for everything when you're just as bad!" Teddy snarled as he turned away.

"Well it's not like you wouldn't stoop that low. I was just looking out for my friends. Hey! I'm talking to you!" I yelled after him, trying to disappear into the crowd behind him. He whisked around and I ran into him.

I looked up to see him staring angrily down at me and I realised he hadn't done that in a while. "Why did you ask Jules to be your date then?" I asked curiously, all traces of anger had left my voice.

His anger flickered, then completely left. Hesitation quickly replaced it. "Because..."he started nervously.

"SPENCER!" Cora screamed. She looked positively frightened. I checked the room for pixies. Nope. Not as far as I can see.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked like she has run a mile.

"Preston, he-" Cora started, but I couldn't hear her over a group of laughing and dancing people as she dragged me to the exit hall. We peered around into the darkness but I couldn't really see. Letting my eyes adjust, I looked at Cora questioningly and noticed Teddy behind me. He seemed to not be able to see anything either and grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't run off again.

"I saw him in here but I can't tell who he's with. They sound absolutely disgusting so I thought I'd run and get you. Shh-" Cora whispered as noises were emitted from down the hall followed by giggling. We crept along the wall until we could make out Preston as he moved into a patch of light.

"Lets just go. You don't want to see this, Spencer. He doesn't deserve you," Teddy said, tugging me back. I sniffled, but gave way, about to turn back with him when Preston and the tart moved into the light. Cora gasped loudly but the breath was caught in my lungs.

"Spencer?" Preston asked having had heard Cora's gasp and looked up, voice wavering.

I froze, mind racing for something to say. My Slytherin side kicked in and I managed to call out in a viciously sweet manner, "Yes dear?"

"What are you doing here? Wait!" he called as I left the hall. I deposited myself on an empty armchair hidden away by a large pumpkin and watched as he left the hall, searching the crowd for me while Jules went after him, trying to pull him back and assure him I would be okay. Jules. With her messed up hair and smeared lipstick. And now I knew why. Why she left late at night and why Preston would hang around late in the common room. He was the mystery man. Wait- does that mean I was the bitch she was talking about? Well thanks a lot, I love you too darling. I noticed the hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Teddy.

He had been right all along. "They deserve each other," he growled, staring at them argue in the centre of the dance floor. "She won't have him for long anyways. He'll always be the cheater whether Jules' his subject or his victim. Anyways, Cora is looking for you. We should go to her. She seems very worried."

I furrowed my eyebrows as he pulled me out of my chair and into the crowd, "Stop being sympathetic and consoling. I'm not sad, just angry. And figuring out how exactly I'll be exacting my revenge."

"I can help with that," he grinned.

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you try," I pouted, seeing Preston pressing through the crowd towards us, "Oh great, he's-"

My eyes widened considerably as Teddy's lips caressed my own and his hand pressed on the small of my back. My eyes flutter closed and I tiptoe a bit to level out our heights and grasp tightly to the collar of his shirt. We break apart as Preston pulls Teddy away from me, pushing him threateningly. Teddy takes out his wand but Harvey, William, Henry, and the rest of the Teddy gang appear and separate the two. In the end, Preston sulks away toting a contemptuous Jules on his right arm.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Harvey asked. Teddy looked at me. I suppose I would have to answer this question.

"Revenge," I hummed, guiltily relishing the fact that one of Teddy's arms were still wrapped around me.

Cora sent me a skeptical look before Harvey spun her around and they started dancing. Teddy was grinning maniacally.

I tried to inch away but his previously pleasant arm trapped me at his side.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well you didn't think my revenge was free, did you?" he smirked.

"Of course," I grit my teeth, waiting for the death sentence.

"You're going to take notes for me in History of Magic, handle the potion work in Potions class for me, carry my bag wherever I go, cheer for GRYFFINDOR for the rest of the matches, help out during tryouts-" he listed off.

"Woah, I am going to stop you right there," I cut in, "because I'm not doing any of those things."

"Oh I think you will," Teddy dismissed my rejection cockily.

"You do? Well good for you," I said, patting him and walking away. His arm still didn't budge. I twisted around, but he just held on tighter. "Someone doesn't know how to take a hint."

He stuck his tongue out at me before letting go. "You'll still be doing all of those things, Lovelace. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

Unfortunately, he was right. The next morning I nearly threw up in my cereal at the sight of Jules' tongue down my- ahem... down Preston's throat. We had avoided talking, but continued to send each other dirty looks whenever in the same room. She was unashamedly dangling him in front of my face as if to say he had chosen her above me.

Teddy sat down next to me and grinned. "Here's my potions essay. Good luck."

I growled, before taking it, staring back at my ex-boyfriend who had just resurfaced for air. He looked apologetically across the table at me before spotting Teddy. Teddy, being the asshole he was, waved happily at him.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" I hissed.

"Making him jealous of course!" Teddy replied, "After all, we ARE a couple now."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, the whole school probably knows by now. Lindsey and her friends told everyone. You know how powerful gossip is," he smiled.

"And where did they get this ridiculous idea from?" I seethed.

"I may or may not have told them we were."

"And why in Merlin's name would you do that?" I whined.

"Revenge," he smiled deviously as he got up to leave, dodging the croissant I threw at his head. Bugger.


	7. The Show Goes On

TLupin/OC

As expected, Preston confronted me after fifth hour, having heard the joyful news. Ha. 'Joyful'.

"You're dating Lupin?" he asked, "Is this because I broke up with you?"

"No! I'm not!" I yelled.

"Not what?" Preston shot back.

What I had meant to say was that I was not dating Teddy, but that wasn't what came out of my mouth. "I'm not just dating Teddy because we broke up! I happen to really like him" I fled before Preston could even begin to process my words into the other corridor when a hand reached out from the shadows and pulled me in; silencing me with a hand clamped over my mouth.

"So you really like me, eh?" Teddy smirked down at me. I bit him and he let go.

"What else was I supposed to say? That this is all a show?" I snapped, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to lie."

"Well I guess since you are so against doing my list of simple demands we'll just call the whole thing off and tell everyone it was just a joke no harm intended," he said smiling deviously. I narrowed my eyes. He knew I couldn't back out now after what I just told Preston.

"What a great boyfriend you are, blackmailing me into doing your bidding," I said sarcastically, putting as much contempt as I could in the word 'boyfriend'.

"Wait- I hear people," he said quickly, ruffling up his hair a bit and tugging his cloak so that it slid it sideways. He did the same to me before I could question him then pushed me out of the shadows.

A group of Hufflepuffs looked up and saw us, causing me to freeze. Damn it, Teddy. "Uh, it's not what you think," I stammered, managing to shoot a glare at Teddy.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," one murmured as they tried to move past me.

"No! Nothing happened!" I yelled after them, trying to stop the Hufflepuffs from passing. This, however, just made them hurry away faster in fright.

"You!" I said accusingly, rounding on Teddy. He smiled and backed away out of my reach. "Now they think I'm some kind of slag!"

"No, they think we are a couple doing boyfriend-girlfriend things," he said, rolling his eyes. I growled as he reached for my hand. "What? Don't you think it will look awfully suspicious if we treat each other like lepers?" he said as if he were talking to a three year old, and holding out his hand for mine.

I reluctantly gave him my hand and we walked to History of Magic together. The walk of shame, I thought quietly to myself.

"You're walking too slow," Teddy said, pulling me along faster. I kept my pace stubbornly, refusing to yield to his speed. We were almost at the door of the classroom, so I naturally felt the need to slow even more. He gave me a big yank and I toppled forward into him. He steadied me with a hand on my waist.

"Resistance is futile," he said, grinning winningly. I rolled my eyes and they caught on about a dozen others. I untangled my hand from Teddy's and sprang apart to sit next to Cora, sinking in my seat as a group of Gryffindors stared daggers at me. Teddy was no where to be seen until I felt a sharp kick to my ankle and spun around.

"What?" I hissed.

"Preston looks like he's swallowed a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's jellybean," he smirked. I let a smile slip onto my lips and turned forward to the lecture Bins was giving and tried to listen. Keyword being tried; no one paid attention to Bins. I had just about sunken into my usual History of Magic slumber when Teddy poked my side unnecessarily hard. I jerked up and let out a quiet yelp.

A few of the Gryffindor girls looked over at me, annoyed. I sent them scathing looks before turning back to Teddy.

"Here," he said, shoving parchment and quill onto my desk, "Would you please, as my girlfriend, take my notes for me while I catch a wink of sleep? Thanks."

I grouchily shoved the parchment and quill off and laid my head back down on the desk.

Teddy leaned forward over his desk and whispered in my ear, "Or maybe I'll have to go complain to Preston about how awful it is being your fake boyfriend."

I clenched my fists and picked his stuff off the floor and hastily jotted down notes every time I heard a date or a name. If there were mistakes, they were intentional.

When class was over I looked up to see Jules staring at me. She smirked before checking her makeup in the small mirror she carries in her bag and getting up to follow Preston out of the room.

"Hurry up, we have quidditch," Teddy scowled, giving me his bag and dragging me out after him.

"But supper..." I frowned, clutching his bag and trying to keep up.

"We'll eat afterwards at the Gryffindor table," he answered quickly.

"I'll pass," I said, grimacing at the prospect.

"Fine, sit at the Slytherin table. At least at the Gryffindor table you don't have to watch them shoving their tongues down each others throats," he snorted.

My stomach growled, agreeing with my protests. Teddy kept his pace and we were at the pitch five minutes early.

"Wait out here," he said, entering the locker rooms.

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied drily, wishing I could be with Cora laughing and chatting on a full stomach.

The rest of their team arrived shortly and I sunk away into the spectator stands.

Teddy's POV

She poked my sweaty shirt and made a face. I rolled my eyes before smiling as an idea popped into my head. I leant over and gave her a giant bear hug. She tried to push me off of her but I just held on tighter.

"You are absolutely evil," she choked out as I lifted her off the ground.

"Your leaving out all the good stuff; unbearably cute, smart, funny, athletic," I listed off as I set her down, still keeping my hands on her waist.

"And absolutely full of yourself," she added.

We heard a cough from behind us and spun to see Twyford, Harvey, and Cora.

"You two are sickening," Harvey teased.

"Blame him," Spencer sneered, backing out of my hold, "Now I'm hungry, smelly, and tired."

"All you did was pour us water and watch! And I cut the practice short so you could eat!" I shot.

"Speaking of eating-" she said, and she dashed off into the castle. I ran after her, leaving the group to follow slowly behind. At the entrance of the great hall I caught her and came to a halt.

"I am not sitting at the Gryffindor tables. Do I look suicidal?"

Resisting the urge to answer 'yes', I sat her next to me at the Gryffindor table and piled some pasta on my plate. Cora, Harvey, and Twyford joined us happily.

"I don't feel well in hostile environments," she murmured, glaring at anyone who looked her in the eye.

"Cora's doing fine," Twyford pointed out. I looked over. Indeed, Cora was happily eating a bowl of rice pudding.

"Loveless," I started.

"What?"she replied menacingly. She looked over to where I was looking and saw Preston staring at the two of us as if he wanted to say something.

"Put your arms around my neck," I demanded. Luckily, she did as she was told (for once) and her lips parted slightly as we shared a soft kiss that lasted a total of six seconds.

"You did the job," Twyford said, annoyed, "And I have to go."

"Hey wait," I yelled, running after him. "Why so rushed?"

"I just don't like what's going on. This whole thing was a terrible idea and you're both going to end up getting hurt so get out now," Twyford said.

"I thought you were the one who wanted us to get along," I spat, frustrated.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself, but Spencer is still my friend and she's already been betrayed by two people this week," Twy said, uneasily. Ouch. I can't say that didn't hurt.

"It'll be fine," I growled, retreating to the Great Hall. I saw Spencer laughing with Henry and Harvey at something Cora had said and felt the strings in my chest being pulled. Who would ever hurt her?

_spencer's pov fourth year I stared at the flimsy cardboard box in my hand. It was smushed and dirty. 'Happy Birthday, Spencer!' the words screamed, cracked frosting cursive beside a frosting lily._

_This was my first year without Twyford- since Teddy had him so preoccupied, he must have forgotten today was my birthday. I say was because it's ruined now. I set the box down and crawled into bed at eight o' clock._

_I picked up a quill and wrote back to the manor._

_Dear Mother,_

_Thank you for the birthday cake and present, they were delightful. Things are going great! Maybe this year I could come home for break though~ I miss you and Father. Classes are going well enough and I just joined the gobstones club. Write you soon,_

_~Spencer._

_I wiped away my tears angrily, trying not to get them on my letter fruitlessly. I picked up another piece of paper to rewrite my letter as today's events flooded back into my head._

_"Loveless!" he said, catching up. He had a merciless smile on his face. My stomach dropped._

_"What's in the box?" he sneered, eyeing the box I had gotten in the mail just ten minutes previous._

_"None of your business, Lupin. Now please leave me alone," I said through gritted teeth._

_I continued walking, but after a whispered spell my birthday present levitated beyond my grasp and into the air. It landed on the side of the path and was quickly invaded by ants. I walked to pick it up but Teddy pushed me away and I landed on a pile of rocks._

_"Lets have a look," Teddy said, stepping forward cockily. Just then, a brunette Slytherin boy peeled Teddy's prying hand away from the box._

_"Lay off her, Lupin or I'll have professor Slughorn here in a second~ he's just in the green house now!" he snarled._

_"Whatever. Good thing your BOYFRIEND was here to help you, Loveless. I'm still not done getting payback for messing up my potion today even if you say it was an accident," Teddy said, walking away._

_"Hey," the brunette boy said, extending a hand to help me up. He then bent down to pick up the box. "Slytherin right? Me too! My name's Preston. I'm going to assume your name is not Loveless.."_

_I nodded quickly. "It's Spencer." We parted in the Slytherin common room as we headed up to our respective dormitories. Then was when I vowed not to tell Twy about today (Teddy and the fact that he had forgotten my birthday). I vowed I would make more of an effort to become better friends with the Slytherins in my year and most importantly to hate Teddy forever. 'Yes,' I thought as I drifted off the sleep, 'that last one should be the easiest to fulfil.' I loath Teddy Lupin._

/A/N This was in a way a filler chapter. But I also needed it to show the progression of why Spencer really hated (and had reason to) hate Teddy and that he was at that point deserving of they hate because he'd be like that every chance he got. Sure, they both matured and begun loving hating each other but- it wasn't always fun and games. Spencer WAS hurt by Teddy and though she likes him she certainly won't be trusting him for a while. I also thought Preston was too much of a one sided character so... Now I'm talking too much./


	8. The Pure-Evil Sweetheart

TLupin/OC

"Would you please, as my girlfriend, go get my potions ingredients?" he grinned. I shot him a look of utter annoyance and got up to the filing cabinet. He had taken to starting off all of his requests like that. 'Would you please, as my girlfriend,...'

I arrived at his table and graciously slammed the armful of ingredients onto the wooden surface before him. "Your highness," I spat, bowing mockingly.

"Oh yes, and while you're at it please chop my dilligrout for me," he said contemptuously. I obliged snarling and waved the knife dangerously near Teddy's face as I unsheathed it from its leather home. "Be careful with that dear, you don't want to end up poking someone's eye out."

"Don't want to? Or do I?" I muttered.

"Give me that for a second," he said, snatching the knife from my hand as Professor Slughorn drifted over to our table to check our progress.

"Very nice, Teddy," Slughorn said happily.

"We would be farther along with the potion if Spencer did anything besides standing about and watching as I do all the work," Teddy said, grinning maliciously.

I opened my mouth to protest but Slughorn had already walked away after sending me a disapproving look and writing something down on his check board.

"Well I'll be getting full marks," Teddy commented. I smacked him in the face with a bag of pickled slugs.

"Stop it," I growled. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Or what? There's nothing you can do while I'm still your fake boyfriend," he quipped before a grin formed on my face as his fell.

"Teddy," I said loudly.

"Don't you dare," he growled quietly, yet quickly.

"You're a really great guy," I continued.

"Spencer-" he said warningly.

"But you're just too clingy and lovey-dovey. What I'm trying to say is- I'm breaking up with you," I said loud enough for the whole class to hear; ending in a theatrical sigh. I sent him a smile. As people began to whisper Teddy sent me a look which I made out to mean ' .You.'.

I leant forward and hugged him practically yelling, "Don't worry, you'll find someone! And I hope you know that just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't still be friends." I patted him aggressively on the back. If this wasn't payback then I didn't know what was.

"Class," Professor Slughorn called. I let go of Teddy and looked up. A smiling girl stood beside him. Her light cherry-brown hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and a soft pink sweater was visible from under her Hogwarts school robes. "I'd like you to all welcome Ariel Wilson. She's a transfer student and I expect all of you to catch her up on anything she may need."

"What house?" someone called from the back of the room.

"Slytherin," Slughorn answered with a small smile. "Anyways back to work. Ms. Wilson, you can pair up with Mister Lund and Miss Fissure." He gestured to Cora and Harvey, who were sitting at the table behind us.

"Hi, I'm Ariel," she said, setting her school things down, "I've just transferred from America." Well duh, we got that from your accent.

"I'm Cora and this is Harvey," Cora said warmly. They scooted over to give her room to join them. I turned back to my table and looked down the list of what to do next. I added some dilligrout to the simmering cauldron.

"Very nice to meet you," she replied.

"Hi, I'm Teddy." I turned my head slightly to see Teddy shaking hands with Ariel. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would take this as a time to socialize. Meanwhile we actually had a cauldron to brew.

"If you wanted I could give you a tour of the school. Do you have your schedule with you?" he asked.

"Oh, erm.." She dug inside her school bag and pulled out her schedule.

"Hey, we have our next class together! Class is over in a few minutes, I can show you the way there," he said, flashing her one of his smiles. Ariel smiled back and said that she'd love to.

"Teddy can you please focus on our potion?" I asked, handing him the potions book. He sent Ariel another smile before turning to help. "Thank you," I said, sighing in exasperation.

When class was dismissed I saw Teddy stand and start chatting with Ariel about how America was. She said something and Teddy laughed as they disappeared for their next class joined by Cora.

I had arithmancy next which besides being tediously hard left me extremely hungry. I walked into the great hall and saw Cora wave for me to join them at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello," I said, sitting next to her.

"Ariel, this is Spencer," Cora grinned.

"Uhm, hi," I said, serving myself some mash. Cora kicked me from under the table. "So how long do you plan on staying here?" I asked, nursing my leg.

"At least until the end of the year," she said. I couldn't help but notice Teddy's arm around her waist. "Longer, if all the people here are this nice. I'll have to say my mom isn't too keen on only seeing me in the summer seeing as I plan in spending break here as well. The only bad part of being here is that I've missed Quidditch tryouts."

"So you enjoy Quidditch?" Teddy asked, "What position?"

"I'm a keeper."

"I'll bet," Teddy muttered, giving Ariel a wink. I nearly spat out my asparagus and stared at Teddy as if I had never seen him clearly before.

Ariel just blushed slightly and looked up at me and smiled as if she found me mildly fascinating. Finding this extremely unnerving, I said my goodbyes and left to work on homework in the library - something I almost never do.

When I finally finished at nine thirty, I swung open the door to the common room to find Ariel laughing and giggling with Cora who had nearly fallen off of her armchair.

"Spencer!" Cora cried, spotting me. I walked over. "Ariel, tell her about the skrewts!"

"Well Cora, Teddy, Harvey, and I snuck off to Hagrid's hut and stole some skrewts because Teddy said it would make for a good prank when on our way back we ran into Professor Longbottom. Teddy stuffed the skrewts down - well... Longbottom asked us what we were doing so late on the school grounds and we could see Teddy making faces from the- - the skrewts... He..." at this point Ariel and Cora were laughing so hard that they were clutching their chairs for support. I shrugged and walked off the bed slightly annoyed.

When I entered the dormitory I saw a stack of clothes on my bed and a large suitcase. It had to be hers. My bed itself was moved over away from the window and some of my stuff was rearranged to make room for another bed that was covered in more clothes still. I frowned, picking up my stuffed bear from the cold floor.

I heard laughing and the door swung open.

"Oh hey, Spencer. I hope you don't mind - I'm just trying to get settled in. Nice view, huh?" She grinned, plopping on her bed and looking out the window.

"Well you could have asked before moving my stuff," I said, hurt.

"Gee, sorry," Ariel said, biting her lip, "I hope you won't hold it against me. And feel free to borrow any of my clothes I don't know why I let my mom pack for me I'll never get a chance to wear half of these." She picked the suitcase and clothes off of my bed.

I felt guilty for snapping at her. She was new here. She was nice, funny, and easy-going. Maybe I was wrong dislike her. Cora yawned and as soon as she turned her back to climb into bed Ariel sent me a pure evil glare-smirk causing my apologetic smile to fade and my eyes grow wide saucer-like disks. Or maybe I wasn't too far off after all. I slipped into bed and pulled the covers up to my neck, hoping that I'd wake up with the same (if any) hair and a boil-less face. Yes, please wizard god, protect me as I sleep. I heard Ariel walk over to my desk and take my teddy bear.

"You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" She asked, dangling it by its leg.

"Yes, I mean no- keep it! Burn it! Do whatever you want with it!" I blurted out.

"Uhm okay," Cora said from her bed, "Don't mind her she's just being over-dramatic."

Ariel shrugged and snuggled into my teddy bear and sank into her pillows. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in and looked over at Cora sadly. She was angry with me and sent me a look like the one Twyford had given me that day in the library. I curled up and after a couple of minutes succumbed to sleep.


End file.
